


【光奥尔】聊天

by Cranefeather



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather
Summary: 现代paro。光奥尔，光就是个男的，没太多别的设定
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【光奥尔】聊天

伊修加德冬天天黑得很早。下午五点的时候，天色已经全黑。寒夜的小雪，扑簌簌地落在地面，道路两旁积了浅浅的银白。再过一个星期，就是圣诞节了。

莱特走出办公楼，乘上公交车，还好，车上有座位，他划开手机里的聊天app，开始打字。

莱特：我下班了。

奥尔什方：辛苦了！好好休息，我的挚友！

莱特：昨天下午去了健身房，锻炼了一个小时。

奥尔什方：是吗？等我回来后，肯定发现你的肉体会变得更加销魂了！

随之而来的，还有一个恶作剧式的坏笑表情。

莱特露出微笑。这是个经典的奥尔什方式回答，他总要调侃他的销魂的肉体。不过，这些年当了上班族，运动量的确少了很多，现在脊椎都有经常不舒服了。在学校足球队的那会儿，他的身体才真的好。那时候，奥尔什方时常对他赛场上的英姿赞叹不已，当然，也就产生了很多“销魂的肉体”这类浮夸得过分的玩笑。

不过莱特很愿意听。

奥尔什方是个真诚热情的人，除了措辞偶尔夸张之外，在莱特眼里，那个人任何方面堪称完美。他们是大学里同专业的同学，上课时，常坐在一起。

莱特继续打字：明天中午，我和桑克瑞德见个面。你还记得吗？他是我在乌尔达哈时的那个中学同学。我们去吃牛排。

奥尔什方：牛排吗？忘忧骑士亭的最好。

奥尔什方：桑克瑞德？你说的，那个很帅的、能吸引很多女孩子的人。

莱特情不自禁地笑出声。是的，他告诉过奥尔什方桑克瑞德这些特质，奥尔什方都记住了。

自从他来到伊修加德读大学、工作、并且定居后，他和故乡乌尔达哈的同学们，就渐渐少了来往。不过，桑克瑞德是他当年的铁哥们。他难得来一次北国，莱特很期待见到他。他们选择的餐厅，也正是忘忧骑士亭。那里离桑克瑞德住的宾馆只有几十米的距离。

莱特回到了他和奥尔什方共同租住的单身公寓。

他们还在学生时代起，就从学校的学生宿舍搬出来，在这间小房间一起住。公寓很小，但一切设施齐备。两个卧室，客厅和小厨房连在一起，还有一个洗手间。

窗台上的绿色植物，枝叶繁茂了些。有一盆他叫不上名字的花，已经有了好几年了，是他们大四那年，奥尔什方买回来的，说是给房间增添一些气氛。它似乎有年头没开花了，但今年长出了红色的花苞。

莱特拿剪子剪去枯了的枝叶，想着其实奥尔什方比他更擅长打理植物。

莱特是个粗糙的男人。像大部分他认识的男生一样，有点邋遢，也懒于打理自己的生活。但奥尔什方日子过得比他仔细得多。两个人一起合租后，莱特发现自己有了口福，奥尔什方烹饪水平不错，营养搭配全面，又好吃。莱特过意不去，于是承包了打扫卫生的日常。

莱特：我该去打扫你的房间了。

他打下一行文字。对方回复得很迅速。

奥尔什方：辛苦你了，我的挚友！等我回来，会给你一个大大的拥抱！

奥尔什方的房间，有日子没打扫了，落了些灰。莱特用吸尘器吸干净了地毯，又用抹布擦干净了窗台和床头柜上的灰尘。奥尔什方的床头柜上，除了一个浅蓝色的小台灯，就只有一个相框，是他和莱特的合影。上大二那年的万圣节时，他们穿着吸血鬼的变装，莱特举着奥尔什方雕的南瓜，笑得灿烂。奥尔什方说，因为这张里的挚友笑得特别好看，所以他要摆在床头。

房间里很多他们的合影，墙壁上挂了好多，莱特自己的卧室里也有。他把手机里两人的合影都洗出来，买了相框，一张张挂起来，也放在钱包里一张。他的笔记本桌面、手机桌面和锁屏，都是奥尔什方的照片。聊天app的头像，是他们的合影。

莱特满身都是奥尔什方的印记。

他坐在床边，抚着相框沉思。

一开始，他就很喜欢奥尔什方了。他们相遇的那件事，也不知道奥尔什方自己记不记得。

那是开学第一天。他拖着两个行李箱，背着沉重的背包，来到伊修加德。走出地铁站后，莱特不得不承认他有点路痴，拿着手机导航却依然找不到路，他唉声叹气，搓着被秋风吹得冰凉的手，打开手机里的地图认真研究。

路过的一个高个子男生，热心地问他要不要帮忙。莱特仰起头，看到对方有着漂亮的银蓝色的短发，眉眼俊朗，笑容正如秋天金黄色的阳光一样灿烂。莱特说他找不到库尔札斯大学在哪里，男生诧异地想了两秒，说他大概下错了车站，库尔札斯大学离这里还有两站路。

于是男生叫了出租车，带着他一起去了学校，还帮他把沉重的行李箱提到三楼上。在他们发现彼此是同专业的时候，莱特更确信了这是缘分。

奥尔什方是一块磁铁，把他牢牢地吸引过去。

手机响了，莱特按了接听键。

“嘿，莱特，今年圣诞节，也来家里过吧？”是埃马内兰的声音，他是奥尔什方的弟弟。

“好，我一定去。对了，你父亲身体还好吗？”

“挺好的。不过，父亲说，不要你买一大堆保健品。都是自家人，干嘛这么见外。今年你再敢买，就都给你丢出去。以后也不欢迎你来了。”

“那……可以。都听你们的。”

“但是我的圣诞礼物可别忘了。”埃马内兰说得嬉皮笑脸。

“知道了。少不了你的。每个人，我都会准备礼物的。”

莱特挂了电话，摇了摇头，又继续在手机上打字。

莱特：埃马内兰还是小孩子脾气。

奥尔什方：他一直都这样。

莱特：我今年还是继续给埃马内兰买巧克力吗？

奥尔什方：巧克力很好呀。埃马内兰喜欢果仁巧克力。

莱特：今年圣诞节，你不回来了吧。

奥尔什方：不回来了。太忙了。但我的心，会一直和你们在一起！

莱特：那我会替你向你的父亲和兄弟们问好。

奥尔什方：谢谢你了，我的挚友！

其实，奥尔什方很少在那个家过圣诞节。他是他父亲的私生子，在那个家里一向有些尴尬。直到他们认识第四年的时候，奥尔什方才说，想带他回家过圣诞。他出柜了，想让他的父亲和兄弟们认识一下。

幸好，他的父亲足够开明，完全支持儿子的性取向。那次，莱特和奥尔什方的两个异母兄弟聊得倒是挺愉快。他还意外地，化解了奥尔什方和兄长阿图瓦雷尔之间的隔阂。能够多少帮上奥尔什方一点忙，莱特感到十分欣慰。

你家人对你其实还好？莱特后来问。

是呀。只是我一直有心结，不太和他们亲近就是了。奥尔什方尴尬地笑笑。但我的挚友，你拉近了我和他们的距离，我该感谢你才是。

但今年奥尔什方也不会回去了。莱特叹了口气，亲了亲手机桌面上的奥尔什方的照片。

中午的太阳没那么冷。餐桌上，面前放着两份牛排，两杯鸡尾酒。忘忧骑士亭餐厅很安静，午餐时，人不是很多。

桑克瑞德要了一杯碧绿的莫吉托。莱特面前的那杯酒的名字叫蓝色云海，是用朗姆酒和不知道什么饮料兑的，冰蓝的颜色，和奥尔什方头发的颜色很像。于是，他下意识地喜欢它。

他们都有点变了。桑克瑞德不像年轻时那么倜傥潇洒，面孔黑了，倒是多了两分成熟。桑克瑞德盯着莱特，摇摇头评价，伙计，我是成熟，你是沧桑啊，你还不到三十，但是，说你四十岁恐怕都有人信。莱特从牛排中抬起头，哈哈地笑。

“你以后都在伊修加德，不回乌尔达哈了？”桑克瑞德说，“这么冷，你还真能适应。”

莱特知道他为什么这么问，的确，乌尔达哈的人长于沙漠，习惯了炎热。而伊修加德的冬天是难熬的酷寒。

“也不是不回去，但以后就是出差了。”

“为什么？”

“我已经入籍了，以后就定居伊修加德。”

“入籍？真的假的？”

“给你看看我的伊修加德的护照。”莱特把随身携带的证件拿出来，给老友看。

桑克瑞德看了他的证件，这才相信是真的，但又不太理解：“伊修加德不如我们乌尔达哈富裕吧？”

“当然不如。”

“那你为什么移民呢？乌尔达哈不好吗？”

莱特吸着面前那杯冰蓝色的鸡尾酒，慢慢地措着词：“当你为它流过血、流过泪的时候，你的灵魂，就会和这片土地融为一体了……你也知道的，我参加了五年前那场运动。”

“我懂了。”桑克瑞德嚼着牛排，觉得这个老友突然开始语出惊人，令他刮目相看。他开始佩服这个家伙。

五年前，莱特那年大四，还有几个月才毕业。初春，伊修加德的首都，爆发了一场学生的式威。热血沸腾的年轻人们，走在马路上，反对宗教迫害、反对异端审问局的权力滥用、废除政教合一、号召宗教宽容。奥尔什方毫不犹豫地参加了，成为他们大学的学生带头人之一。

莱特是留学生，他也去了。奥尔什方当时极力劝他没有必要参与，因为那很危险，他作为外国人，不该去涉险的。而奥尔什方自己，作为伊修加德人，却义不容辞。但莱特愿意去，除去他认为这场运动是正义的之外，他无论如何，都要和奥尔什方站在一起。

“虽然乌尔达哈是富有的黄金之国，但有些东西，它是没有的。然而，伊修加德有。”莱特笑了笑。

“你该不会是说有选举？那乌尔达哈还真没有。”

“是的。我今年还给区议员投了票。”

莱特露出骄傲的微笑，望着繁华的街道和窗外川流不息的车，伊修加德经济在复兴，基本在往好的方向变化，虽然波折很多，并不是总是那么顺利。

今年他们选区的候选人之一，是阿图瓦雷尔。莱特很认同阿图瓦雷尔提出的诸多措施方案，于是毫不犹豫地就选了他。但即使理念相异，他会不会因为阿图瓦雷尔是奥尔什方的哥哥，也依然会选他呢？或许会的。莱特为自己稚拙的想法感到好笑。

后来阿图瓦雷尔在竞争中胜出，当选了他们选区的议员。还有，当时他们大学的研究生艾默里克，也是那年积极参加运动的领头人，他今年在另一个选区，也成功当选了议员。莱特真心为他们高兴。

“我还以为你自己要参选。你入了籍，当时又那么热心参加运动。”

“我不擅长那些啊。”莱特笑着摇摇头。

桑克瑞德的手机震动着，于是他拿起点开语音消息，手机语音传来一个女声，桑克瑞德微笑着，语气温柔地，说了几句话回过去。

“你的女朋友？”莱特问。

“是啊，我挺想她的，虽然才出差两三天。对了，你有女朋友了吗？”

“有男朋友。我是弯的。”

“不错啊，不介绍给我认识吗？”

“你大概听说过他。”

“谁？”

莱特低下头，声音很轻：“还记得五年前，我被卷入的那个新闻吗？是保护了我的那个人。他是我大学的同学，奥尔什方。他……一直都是我最爱的人。”

桑克瑞德想了一会儿，终于瞪着他：“我记得那件事。你……你还真是……长情。”

“当然了，我会爱他一辈子。可不像你，是个花心萝卜，女朋友都七八个了吧？”他毫不客气地挤兑着老友。

“不，这次不一样了。这次我也有专一喜欢的人了。”

“是……？我知道了，是敏菲利亚。刚才听声音就觉得像她。”

“是的。就是她。我和她青梅竹马，认识很久了。兜兜转转，谈了七八个女友，发现最喜欢的人，还是她呀。”

莱特举杯和桑克瑞德碰了碰，鸡尾酒晃荡着鲜艳又欢悦的颜色。他真心为老朋友找到一生所爱感到高兴。

“不知道乌尔达哈，将来会不会像伊修加德一样。如果真的有那一天，我只希望，能更和平一些。”桑克瑞德感慨，“不要有牺牲。”

五年前的伊修加德，走得有些艰难。

年轻人的示威一场接着一场，不废除宗教压迫不肯罢休。伊修加德精神领袖托尔丹震怒，这些不服从的年轻人冒犯了他的权威。大队的警察涌上街头，动用了胡椒水和橡皮子弹，满地是玻璃渣、鲜血、碎布片，连学校都变成了战场。手无寸铁的年轻人们，有的被逮捕了，有的被打得头破血流。年轻人们见势不妙，纷纷逃开，避免正面冲突，保存实力。

奥尔什方和莱特因为过于活跃，是被抓的对象。

他们逃到了小巷子里，终于，被六七个持着棍棒的托尔丹的爪牙们包围了。奥尔什方反应迅速，把莱特扑到在地下，用自己更高大的身躯，严严实实遮掩住了朋友，自己用单薄的后背，承受了绝大部分的惨烈的毒打，暗红的血从他的身体里迅速渗出，一点点染红了地砖。

这血腥的一幕，被楼上的居民用手机拍了下来，传到网上。像是一个导火索，瞬间点燃了市民们汹涌的怒潮，他们强烈反对对学生的暴力，要求托尔丹下台的呼声此起彼伏，一场场更大的示威被发动了。三个月后，在市民的压力下，在反对派的打击下，托尔丹终于下台。

伊修加德开始了和平转型，政教合一的制度被废除了，虽然之后也有一些小规模的骚乱，但日益在向好的方向改变。

离开了忘忧骑士亭，辞别了老友。莱特觉得今天天气很暖和，他想出去走一走，反正是周末。

百无聊赖地，他又点开了手机。

莱特：奥尔什方，我想你。

奥尔什方：亲爱的挚友，我也想你！

莱特：真的，我一直一直，都很想你。

奥尔什方：我也是呀！我想你想得不能自拔！

莱特把手机放回口袋中。他转过两条街，在街角的花店里，买了一束漂亮的花，又路过一个安静的小教堂。小教堂的旁边，是一个修建齐整的墓园。

他把鲜花虔诚地放在一个墓碑前，轻轻亲吻着冰凉的碑石。墓碑上的名字，是“奥尔什方·灰石”。

五年前，奥尔什方被棍棒击伤脑干，当场死亡。

而跟他聊天的，只不过是模仿了奥尔什方语气的AI而已。


End file.
